starcraftfandomcom-20200213-history
Baneling
The baneling is a wheel-shaped explosive zerg strain in StarCraft II. Overview Banelings are created from zerglings following a brief chrysalis phase.2008-05-23. Baneling. Blizzard Entertainment. Accessed 2008-05-23. Banelings are so bloated they can barely walk; they must tuck into a tight ball and roll around the battlefield. The creature triggers a reaction within its volatile chemical payload that causes it to explode with devastating force and shower the immediate surroundings with searing acid.2008-05-23. Baneling. Blizzard Entertainment. Accessed 2008-05-23. These living bombs are highly effective against both structures and ground forces; in fact, a clutch of them is capable of wiping out a group of vehicles and infantry in the blink of an eye. The banelings' lethality is further enhanced by the zerg predilection for burrowing. An apparently safe area can soon turn into a deathtrap as these monstrosities emerge and roll into the midst of their foes, giving them virtually no time to react. History The baneling is descended from the zergling during the four years following the Brood War,2007-05-19. Gameplay Trailer. Blizzard Entertainment. Accessed 2007-08-12. created through the advanced ability of the zerg queens to manipulate their offspring. The queens have engineered a morph that can contain its energies until just the right moment.2008-05-23. Baneling. Blizzard Entertainment. Accessed 2008-05-23. Upon its first appearance on the battlefield, the baneling was mistaken for a zerg mutation of an unspecified genus before the truth became known. Terran commanders now train their troops to watch for these abominations. In the meantime, scientists are desperately trying to develop chemical rounds that will cause banelings to detonate before they reach terran lines. Game Unit Banelings are relatively large units that slowly roll around the battlefield and kill opponents with a low-damage suicide attack.2007-05-19. Gameplay Trailer. Blizzard Entertainment. Accessed 2007-08-12. Banelings "stand still" when idle.Karune. 2008-04-24. StarCraft II Q&A Batch 36: ScreenCraft (page 2). Battle.net StarCraft II General Discussion Forums. Accessed 2008-04-24. Banelings are strong against melee unitsKarune. 2007-11-26. >Karune, can you please discuss new zerg pics. Battle.net StarCraft II General Discussion Forum. Accessed 2007-11-26. and "light" buildings such as bunkers and photon cannonsBlizzcon Video Archive (Sonkie vs Yellow). Blizzard Entertainment. Accessed 2008-10-19. but are weak against ranged weapons due to their low hit points.Karune. 2007-11-26. Baneling Drop. Battle.net StarCraft II General Discussion Forum. Accessed 2007-11-26. They are designed to counter zealots, zerglings and unupgraded marines.Xordiah. 2008-04-11. Discussion of the Month April: The Baneling. StarFeeder. Accessed 2008-04-12.Karune. 2008-04-13. Discussion of the Month April: The Baneling. Battle.net StarCraft II General Discussion Forum. Accessed 2008-04-13. The baneling's splash attack does not currently injure friendly units.Karune. 2008-04-16. StarCraft II Q&A - Batch 35. Battle.net StarCraft II General Discussion Forums. Accessed 2008-04-16.Karune. 2007-11-26. Baneling's Explosion: Friendly Fire or Not?. Battle.net StarCraft II General Discussion Forum. Accessed 2007-11-26. It does full damage within the splash radius. Banelings cannot be commanded to explode, they only explode as part of an attack, or when destroyed.Exclusive Karune's answers for StarCraftCZ.com. StarCraftCZ.com Accessed 2008-06-03. Karune has suggested that banelings have been moved to tier 2.The tier 2 battle continues with Banelings that can dominate Zerglings, but with micro, Zerglings can actually come out ahead in Zergling vs. Baneling battles. Karune. 2008-08-18. StarCraft II Q&A - Batch 43. Battle.net StarCraft II General Discussion Forum. Accessed 2008-08-18. Ability Researches and Upgrades Strategies Banelings are a powerful economy-raiding force; by using nydus worms to transport them into an enemy base, they can quickly devastate the workers. However, a planetary fortress is well suited to destroying the banelings. Banelings have low hit points so are best used in ambushes. They can burrow, but can also attack from other hidden areas, such as behind trees, to accomplish the ambush.Pardo, Rob and Zetaras Xal'Kurat. 2008-06-29. WorldWide Invitational 2008: Pictures, Presentations, Videos (StarCraft II Panel: Evolving Design) SC2 Blog. Accessed 2008-06-30. Banelings generally dominate units such as zerglings in combat, but zerglings can come out ahead with micro.The tier 2 battle continues with Banelings that can dominate Zerglings, but with micro, Zerglings can actually come out ahead in Zergling vs. Baneling battles. Karune. 2008-08-18. StarCraft II Q&A - Batch 43. Battle.net StarCraft II General Discussion Forum. Accessed 2008-08-18. As they do splash damage, banelings are effective against cloaked units. For instance, a group of dark templar attacking a hatchery can be eliminated by banelings that target the hatchery itself.2007-17-11, StarCraft II Q&A - Batch 46. Karune. Accessed on 2008-18-11 A baneling/roach combo can be very powerful against terrans. The roaches will soak incoming damage, making it easier for the banelings to reach their targets.Hammy. 2009-02-09. ESL Finals Paris StarCraft II Gameplay Impressions. StarCraft Legacy. Accessed 2009-02-09. Notes A levitated baneling explodes when destroyed,Exclusive Karune's answers for StarCraftCZ.com. StarCraftCZ.com Accessed 2008-06-03. dealing damage to air units. This can open up new tactics in team games.Karune. 2008-05-07. StarCraft II Q&A - Batch 37. Battle.net StarCraft II General Discussion Forum. Accessed 2008-05-07. Baneling Development Banelings have been increased in size from previous builds to make it easier to focus fire on them. In addition other statistics have been increased.One of the reasons the size of the Banelings were increased from the size in the original Protoss Release Video was to make it plausible to defend against it. Before, if you have a group of Banelings attack with Zerglings, it was near impossible to focus fire on the Banelings. In the current build, their size, splash damage distribution, and hit points have been increased. These changes still make them potent, yet still allow the possibility of defense with superior micromanagement. The final size of the Banelings still may change, but this is the current design they are testing. Karune. 2008-04-14. Baneling model - too large. Battle.net StarCraft II General Discussion Forums. Accessed 2008-04-14. References